lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.01 Gestrandet, Teil 1
Übersicht aller Episoden Episoden-Informationen Kurze Zusammenfassung Als Jack zu sich kommt, findet er sich in einem wahren Albtraum wieder: überall Verletzte und Trümmer. Langsam begreift der Arzt, dass er einer von 48 Überlebenden eines Flugzeugabsturzes ist. Verzweifelt versuchen sie, per Funk ein Notsignal zu senden - vergebens. Stattdessen empfangen sie ein rätselhaftes Signal, das laut Sayids Berechnungen bereits seit 16 Jahren gesendet wird. Doch nicht nur die Insel, auch jeder der Überlebenden scheint ein dunkles Geheimnis zu verbergen ... Centric / Rückblicke Keiner Originaltitel Pilot, Part 1 Darsteller und Gastrollen Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Dominic Monaghan (Charlie), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Ian Somerhalder (Boone), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Maggie Grace (Shannon), Malcolm David Kelley (Walt), Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Harold Perrineau (Michael), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Terry O'Quinn (Locke), Kim Yun-Jin (Sun), Vincent der Hund Die Macher Ausführende Produzenten: J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burke, Damon Lindelof Regie: Jack Bender Drehbuch: Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof Prod.-Firma: Touchstone Television Triviales Zitate Transcript Eröffnung auf Jacks geschlossenes Auge. Es springt ganz plötzlich auf, die Pupille zieht sich heftig zusammen. Für einen Moment sehen wir alles aus seiner Perspektive – nichts als hohe Bäume über ihm, deren Blätter im Wind rascheln. Irgendwo kreischen Vögel. Nun sehen wir, daß er auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegt. Er fängt heftig an zu atmen, völlig geschockt. Blickt sich panisch um. Ringsum klingen mehr und mehr Geräusche auf, Vögel, Insekten, das Summen des Dschungels. Jack rührt sich nicht. Plötzlich raschelt etwas neben ihm. Und trotzdem bleibt er still liegen, wie erstarrt. Atmet heftig. Dreht den Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite. Kann nichts als Bäume und dichtes Buschwerk um sich herum erkennen. Er blinzelt einmal. Da kommt langsam ein sandfarbener Hund, ein Golden Retriever, hinter den Bäumen hervor auf ihn zu, bleibt wenige Schritte vor ihm stehen. Jack rührt sich nicht. Der Hund winselt leise, geht näher an Jack heran, biegt schließlich ab und läuft an ihm vorbei. Jack hält sich für einen kurzen Moment mit der Hand den Kopf. Versucht sich dann langsam aufzurappeln, hält sich an den nahen Bambusstämmen fest. Er stöhnt vor Schmerz und kann kaum aufrecht stehen. Falls er irgendwo verletzt ist, ist es nicht zu erkennen. Er klammert sich an den Stämmen fest und versucht, ruhiger zu Atmen, bei sich zu bleiben. Greift in seine Hosentasche und zieht eine kleine Flasche Wodka hervor, starrt sie an, während seine Hand zittert. Er atmet immer noch heftig, geht ganz plötzlich los, quer durch das Buschwerk, ohne erkennbares Ziel. Fängt an zu laufen, schneller und schneller. Biegt irgendwann leicht ab und rennt weiter. Die Kamera bleibt an einem einzelnen weißen Schuh hängen, der in einer Astgabel feststeckt. SCHNITT. Jack prescht durch dichte Büsche und bleibt plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Er keucht. Sieht um sich. Vor ihm tut sich ein weiter weißer Strand auf, dem sich nichts als Meer anschließt. Weit und endlos. In der Ferne schreit eine Frau auf. Dann noch mehr Schreie. Von Frauen und Männern. Überdeckt vom mal leiser und mal lauter werdenden Dröhnen eines gewaltigen Motors. Jack atmet ein paar Mal tief ein, dann schlägt er die Richtung ein, aus der die Schreie herüberschallen. Bleibt wieder stehen. Wie erstarrt. Als wäre das, was sich da vor ihm auftut, zu viel zu ertragen. Dort am Strand liegen die Überreste dessen, was einmal ein Flugzeug gewesen war. Jack hebt schützend seine Hand über die Augen, während er sich seinen Weg hinunter zum Strand durch die brennenden Trümmer und Wrackteile bahnt. Es gibt nicht nur eine Unmenge an Trümmern überall verteilt, sondern auch viele Überlebende. Sie laufen kopflos und panisch herum, helfen einander, suchen nach vermißten Angehörigen. Schreie und das Dröhnen der noch laufenden Motoren schallen schwer durch die Luft. Jack sieht sich um, konzentriert sich auf Leute, die seine Hilfe brauchen könnten. Hört lautere nähere Stimmen, bahnt sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg. Mann: Hintergrund Hilfe! Hilfe! Helft mir! Irgend jemand, Hilfe!! Mann2: Hintergrund Ich brauche Hilfe! Jack muß eine Hand auf sein Ohr pressen, um das schrille Surren des Motors abzublocken. Sieht sich immer wieder um. Hört wieder eine Stimme nach Hilfe schreien. Mann3: Hintergrund Helft mir, Hilfe! Jack dreht sich hilflos im Kreis herum und weiß nicht, wo er zuerst hingehen soll. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau rennt schreiend über den Strand. Schwarzhaarige Frau: Oh mein Gott! Ich weiß nicht wo sie hin ist! Jack bemerkt, daß das Triebwerk des Flugzeugs immer noch läuft und alles, was in seiner Nähe ist, gewaltsam ansaugt. Sein Blick fällt auf einen jungen Mann, Charlie, der wie erstarrt ganz in seiner Nähe steht, fast direkt vor der laufenden Maschine. Auf der anderen Seite sieht Jacken einen jungen Koreaner, Jin, der wie wild im Sand herumgräbt und aus Leibeskräften nach seiner Frau ruft. Jin: Koreanisch (Nicht übersetzter Schrei)!!! Michael rennt kopflos durch die Trümmerberge und sucht verzweifelt nach seinem kleinen Sohn. Michael: Walt! Walt! Ein älterer Mann mit weißem Haar drückt ein Tuch gegen seinen Arm und brüllt den anderen etwas zu. Weißhaariger Mann: jemand Ungesehenem Bleibt von dem Benzin weg! Hinter ihm steht ein junges blondes Mädchen in einem pinken Kleid und schreit sich panisch die Seele aus dem Leib. Weißhaariger Mann: irgend jemandem Bleib da! Die junge Frau in Pink, Shannon, schreit weiter. Jack bleibt stehen als er das Geräusch von knarrendem Metall hört. Er sieht hoch und bemerkt, daß der eine halbabgerissene Flügel des Flugzeuges kopfüber in der Luft hängt und auf den Strand hinunter abzubrechen droht. Im Hintergrund schreien Jin und ein weiter Mann. Mann eingeklemmt unter dem Flugzeugrad: Hintergrund Hilfe! Hilfe! Jack fährt suchend herum. Mann unter dem Rad: Hilf mir jemand! Sein Blick fällt auf einen blonden Mann, der ausgestreckt im Sand liegt, die Hand nach irgend etwas ausstreckt. Mann unter dem Rad: Aah! Hilfe! Hilfe! Jack rennt zu dem eingeklemmten Mann hinüber. Mann unter dem Rad: Aah! Mein Bein! Aah! Jack versucht, das Rad und alles noch daran hängende Metallchaos allein hochzustemmen, doch es ist viel zu schwer für ihn allein. Mann unter dem Rad: Aah! Verzweifelt sieht Jack sich nach Hilfe um. Jack: Schreit Hey, kommen Sie her! Helfen Sie mir mal! Er winkt mit den Armen jemanden zu, den wir nicht sehen können, schreit und ruft nach ihm. Jack: Schreit Hey ihr da! Kommt her! Kommt hierher! Helft mir mal! Einige Männer versammeln sich um ihn herum, erfassen die Lage und machen sich am gewaltigen Rad zu schaffen Jack: Schreit Auf drei! Eins ... Zwei ... DREI! Die Männer stemmen sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Gewicht, während Jack den Mann unter dem Rad hervorzieht. Sein Bein ist verletzt und blutet heftig. Sobald er aus der Gefahrenzone ist, macht sich Jack fachmännisch und gekonnt an den Verletzungen zu schaffen. Er reißt die Hose des Mannes auf und inspiziert die Wunde, nimmt rasch seine eigene Krawatte ab, um sie zum Abbinden zu benutzen. Claire: Hintergrund Hilfe! Jack blickt augenblicklich auf, sieht sich suchend nach der Frauenstimme um. Claire: Bitte! Helft mir! Etwas weiter entfernt sieht er eine junge blonde schwangere Frau, die auf Knien auf dem Boden kriecht. Claire: Helft mir! Bitte! Helft mir! Jacks Blick fällt auf einen Mann, der ganz in der Nähe neben dem Rad steht. Jack: Okay, schafft ihn hier weg! Er wendet sich dem Verletzten am Boden zu, Locke, ein älterer Mann mit Glatze. Jack: Schafft ihn von diesem Motor weg. Schafft ihn hier weg! Ohne abzuwarten, ob jemand seinen Anweisungen wirklich Folge leistet, springt er auf und läuft zur schwangeren Claire hinüber. Claire: Oh mein Gott! Helfen Sie mir! Ich habe Wehen. Jack: Im wievielten Monat sind Sie? Claire: Ich… ich… ich bin im achten Monat. Jack: Und in welchem Abstand kommen sie? Sein Blick fällt auf einen jungen Mann, Boone, der eine ältere Frau, Rose, mit Mund-zu-Mundbeatmung wiederzubeleben versucht. Claire: Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub es hat gerade angefangen. SCHNITT zu Locke und einem weiteren Mann, der versucht, den Mann mit den verletzten Bein in etwas sicherem Abstand zum Wrack zu ziehen. Locke sieht einen Mann, der zu nah an das rotierende Triebwerk herangeht. Locke: Hey! Hey, hey, weg da! Der Mann bleibt verwirrt stehen, starrt zu Locke hinüber. Mann: Was?! Locke: hektisch mit den Armen Weg da! Weg da! Doch der Mann wird in das Triebwerk gesogen. Es explodiert. Durch den Druck der unerwarteten Explosion werden Claire und Jack zu Boden geworfen. Die übrigen Überlebenden ringsum versuchen in Panik weiter vom tobenden Wrack wegzukommen. Große Fetzen brennender Trümmer regnen auf den Strand. Jack: Claire Hören Sie mir zu. Sehen Sie mich an. Sie kommen wieder in Ordnung, haben Sie mich verstanden? Aber Sie müssen ganz still sitzen. Claire stöhnt auf, als eine neue Wehe sie packt. Jack sieht wieder zum dem jungen Mann hinüber, der die ältere Frau mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wiederzubeleben versucht. Sucht im gleichen Moment nach jemandem, der auf Claire aufpassen kann. Jack: Hey du! Hurley, ein langhaariger dicklicher junger Mann, dreht sich sofort zu ihm um. Jack: Komm her! Du mußt diese Frau für mich von dem Qualm hier wegbringen. Bring sie da rüber. deutet mit der Hand Bleib bei ihr. Sollten ihre Wehen in kürzeren Abständen als 3 Minuten kommen, ruf nach mir. Hurley wirft einen Blick auf die sichtlich schwangere Claire. Hurley: Oh, das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Jack: Claire Ich bin gleich zurück, okay? Claire: Weinend Danke. Jack hastet davon, während Hurley ihm nachbrüllt. Hurley: Hey! Wie ist dein Name?! Jack: kurz stehen Jack! Hurley: sich selbst Jack. Jack rennt zu Boone hinüber, kniet sich neben ihn und die Frau, die nicht atmet. Jack: Stop. Ihr Kopf liegt nicht weit genug zurück dafür. Sie pusten Luft in ihren Bauch. Er schiebt ihren Kopf weiter zurück in den Nacken und bläst Luft in ihren Mund. Boone: Sind Sie sicher? Genau das habe ich gemacht. Ich bin Rettungsschwimmer. Ich habe einen Schein. Jack: Ja. Sie sollten mal ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, den Schein zurückzugeben. Boone: Vielleicht sollten wir das mit den Löchern machen. Sie wissen schon, einen Kugelschreiber in ihre Kehle stecken… Jack beginnt mit der Herzmassage. Jack: Nickt Ja, gute Idee. Geh und such mir einen Stift. Boone springt augenblicklich auf und rennt davon. Boone: Hintergrund Hat irgend jemand einen Kulli? Haben Sie einen Kulli? Jack: [ Wieder Mund-zu-Mund-beatmend ] Komm schon. zur Herzdruckmassage Komm schon! Komm schon! Komm schon! Komm schon. Er beugt sich kurz über sie um ihre Atmung zu prüfen, massiert dann weiter das Herz. Und plötzlich fängt Rose an zu husten. Jack: Lang und tief atmen. Tief atmen. Im Hintergrund klingt laut das Knacken von Metall auf. Jack sieht sich um, erblickt das massive Stück des halb abgerissenen Flügels, das steil in der Luft stakt und langsam zur Seite kippt. Direkt darunter in der Gefahrenzone sitzen Hurley und Claire. Jack springt auf, läßt Rose zurück und rennt so schnell er kann zu den beiden hinüber. Jack: Schreit Weg! Weg! Weg! Hurley dreht sich um und starrt ihn an. Jack: mit den Armen Hilf ihr auf! Bring sie da weg! Hurley sieht auf, erblickt den Flügel über sich und springt augenblicklich auf die Füße. Jack kommt hinzu, und beide helfen Claire hastig auf. Noch während sie rennen, bricht der Flügel ab und kracht in einer heftigen Explosion zu Boden. Jack, Hurley und Claire werden zu Boden gerissen. Die große Explosion zieht weitere kleine nach sich. Überall in der Luft fliegen brennende Metallteile herum. Die Überlebenden ringsum rennen schreiend in alle Richtungen davon. SCHNITT. Charlie läuft verloren zwischen den Trümmern herum, als ein riesiges brennendes Trümmerstück direkt hinter ihm in den Sand kracht. Er dreht sich um, starrt es an. Und geht dann einfach weiter. Claire, Jack und Hurley regen sich im Sand. Jack: Claire Bist du okay? Claire nickt. Jack: Hurley Und du? Auch Hurley nickt. Jack: Bleib bei ihr. Hurley: Alter, ich geh nirgendwo hin. Jack rappelt sich schon wieder auf um nach den anderen Hilfebedürftigen zu sehen. Claire starrt Hurley an. Jack sieht sich das Trümmerfeld an. Die Überlebenden rennen kopflos herum. Er geht weiter auf das Wrack zu. Die Sitze liegen kopfüber. Jacks Füße beginnen zitternd zu schwanken, und für einen Moment sucht er Halt am Wrack, preßt die andere Hand an seinen Kopf, steht einen Moment still und gedankenverloren da. Dann kommt Boone zu ihm hinübergerannt, streckt seine Hand aus. In der hält er einen ganzen Haufen verschiedener Stifte. Boone: Ich wußte nicht, welcher am besten funktionieren würde. Für einen Moment antwortet Jack nicht, er zittert, starrt auf die Stifte hinunter, dann in Boones Gesicht. Und nimmt sie ihm ab. Jack: Die sind alle gut. Danke. Wendet sich ab und geht. Boone sieht ihm nach. Jack geht zu einer herumliegenden Tasche hinüber, kniet sich nieder und öffnet sie. Es scheint die Tasche einer Frau zu sein, denn er findet eine Kosmetiktasche darin, nimmt sie heraus und betrachtet sie. SCHNITT. Jack rennt wieder zurück in den Dschungel, weg vom Wrack. Er hat ein Stück weißen Stoff in der Hand. Als er ein etwas abgelegenes Fleckchen in den Dünen erreicht, bleibt er stehen. Sieht sich kurz um und zieht langsam seine Jacke aus. Verzieht schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht bei jeder Bewegung. Links auf seinem Rücken ist ein Riß im Hemd. Das Hemd ist blutdurchtränkt. Er hängt seine Jacke an einen nahen Baum, zieht vorsichtig sein Hemd aus. Sein Unterhemd ist rot vor Blut, und er zieht auch das aus. Darunter kommt eine etwa 15 – 20 cm lange Schnittwunde zum Vorschein. Kraftlos von all den Strapazen fällt er auf die Knie, hebt den Arm, um einen besseren Blick auf die Verletzung werfen zu können, was ihm kaum gelingt, berührt sie sachte und stöhnt auf vor Schmerz. Als er wieder aufblickt, sieht er eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die sich das Handgelenk haltend aus dem Buschwerk tritt. Jack: Entschuldigen Sie. Verwirrt wendet sie sich zu ihm um. Er macht mit seinen Händen Bewegungen, als würde er mit Faden und Nadel etwas nähen. Jack: Haben Sie schon mal eine Nadel benutzt? Kate: Was? Jack: Haben Sie je eine Ihrer Jeans geflickt? Kate: verwirrt Ich, äh ... ich habe die Vorhänge in meinem Apartment genäht. Jack: Das ist phantastisch. Hören Sie, haben Sie kurz Zeit? Ich könnte ein bißchen Hilfe brauchen. Kate: auf ihn zu Hilfe wobei? Jack: Hierbei. Er hebt seinen Arm und zeigt ihr die klaffende Wunde. Sie keucht auf und schließt die Augen. Jack: Hören Sie, ich würde es ja selber machen, ich bin Arzt, aber ich kann komme einfach nicht an... Kate: ihn Sie wollen, daß ich das nähe? Jack: Es ist genauso wie mit den Vorhängen -- Kate: Nein, die Vorhänge habe ich mit einer Nähmaschine genäht... Jack: Nein, Sie kriegen das hin. Ich sags Ihnen. Bittend Wenn Sie so nett wären. Sie sehen sich an. Kate: Natürlich werde ich das. Jack: Danke. Er nimmt die kleine Flasche Wodka zur Hand und gibt sie Kate. Jack: Für Ihre Hände. Kate öffnet die kleine Flasche und gießt etwas Wodka auf ihre Hände. Jack: Lassen Sie mir was übrig. auf seinen Rücken Für die… für die Wunde. Sie gibt ihm die Flasche zurück, greift nach dem kleinen Nähetui, das er zuvor in dem Gepäck am Strand gefunden hatte. Öffnet die Schachtel und starrt das verschiedenfarbene Nährgarn unsicher an. Kate: Eine Farbe bevorzugt? Jack: leicht. Nein. Standard Schwarz. Er kippt Alkohol auf seine Wunde, keucht auf vor Schmerz. Kate beobachtet ihn vorsichtig. SCHNITT. Es folgen verschiedene Bilder der Überlebenden unten am Strand. Sawyer nimmt eine Zigarette aus einer Schachtel, steckt sie zwischen seine Lippen und zündet sie an. Starrt durch den Rauch hindurch auf das Chaos ringsum. Macht ein paar Schritte vorwärts, raucht seine Zigarette. Und wendet sich schließlich ab und geht davon, wirft die Zigarette in den Sand. Claire steht am Ufer, wo die Wellen des Meeres ihre Füße umspielen. Sie sieht auf ihren Bauch herunter, hält das ungeborene Kind darin sacht zwischen ihren Händen. Hurley sieht die vorhandenen Nahrungsmittel durch und verpackt die in Alufolie gewickelten Fertigmenüs in eine Metallkiste. John Locke sitzt reglos im Sand und starrt auf das endlos weite Meer hinaus. Boone versucht mit seinem Handy zu telephonieren und erreicht nichts außer dem Signal, zu weit aus dem Empfangsbereich zu sein. Boone: sich selbst Komm schon. Komm schon. Er versucht es noch einmal. Sayid trägt Holz zu einem bereits brennenden Feuer hinüber. Er sieht sich suchend nach jemandem um, der ihm helfen könnte. Sein Blick fällt auf Charlie. Der sitzt ganz in der Nähe und hat seinen Kopf tief bis auf die Knie gesenkt. Sayid: Hey du. Charlie hebt den Kopf. Sayid geht zu ihm hinüber. Sayid: Wie heißt du? Charlie: Ich? Charlie. steht auf Sayid: Charlie. Wir brauchen Hilfe mit dem Feuer. gibt Charlie etwas Holz Keiner wird es sehen, wenn es nicht groß genug ist. Charlie: Okay, ich kümmere mich darum. Wie heißt du? wirft das Holz ins Feuer Sayid: Sayid. Charlie: Sayid. Ich kümmere mich darum, Sayid. Die beiden verschwinden aus dem Bild. Im Hintergrund sehen wir Boone, der noch immer versucht, mit seinem Handy zu telephonieren. Rose, die Frau, die zuvor wiederbelebt wurde, umklammert einen goldenen Ehering mit ihren Händen, küßt ihn ganz andächtig. Und weint. SCHNITT zum etwas abseits gelegen Plätzchen in den Dünen. Die Sonne beginnt inzwischen schon unterzugehen. Kate kümmert sich verbissen um Jacks Rückenwunde. Kate: Vielleicht muß ich mich übergeben. Jack: den Kopf Sie machen das gut. Kate: ihm einen Blick zu Sie scheinen überhaupt keine Angst zu haben. Das verstehe ich nicht. Jack: Na ja, Angst ist irgendwie eine seltsame Sache. Als ich meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, war meine erste Aufgabe eine Wirbelsäulen-OP an einem 16-jährigen Kind. Ein Mädchen. Und am Ende, nach 13 Stunden, habe ich sie zugemacht, und ich… ich habe aus Versehen die Schutzhaut der Wirbelsäule angeratscht, da wo die ganzen Nerven zusammenkommen. Membran, Bindegewebe und ... und es ist aufgerissen. Die Nerven quollen aus ihr heraus wie Engelshaarspaghetti. Nervenwasser lief aus… und ich… das Entsetzen war einfach so… so verrückt. So real. Und ich wußte, ich mußte damit fertigwerden. er spricht steigen ihm Tränen in die Augen Also habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich wollte die Angst zulassen. Sie mich übermannen lassen. Doch nur für 5 Sekunden. Das war alles, was ich ihr geben wollte. Also fing ich an zu zählen. Eins… zwei... drei ... vier ... fünf. Und dann war sie weg. Ich habe mich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht, sie zugenäht. Und sie war okay. Kate: Ich glaube wenn ich das gewesen wäre, wäre ich zur Tür gerannt. Jack: Ich glaube nicht, daß das stimmt. Sie rennen jetzt auch nicht. Er sieht sie an, und für einen Moment treffen sich ihre Blicke. SCHNITT. Der Himmel ist voller Sterne. Und das Feuer der Scheiterhaufen bietet auf dem Trümmerfeld genug Licht und Wärme. Die größte Gruppe der Überlebenden hat sich um das kräftigste Feuer versammelt, andere sitzen um kleine Feuer in der Nähe herum. SCHNITT zu Charlies Hand. Um das untere Glied eines jeden Fingers der linken Hand hat Charlie weißes Pflaster geklebt. Auf jedem von ihnen stehen einzelne Buchstaben: F-A-T-E. (Schicksal). Er sitzt neben Sayid. Beide blicken auf das Feuer, das vor ihnen prasselt. Sayid: Man sollte meinen, sie hätten längst kommen müssen. Charlie: Was? Wer? Sayid: Irgend jemand. Für einen Moment denkt Charlie angestrengt nach, ehe er sich wieder den Buchstaben auf seinen Fingern zuwendet. Shannon, das junge Mädchen in Pink, lackiert sich sorgsam die Fußnägel. Sie sitzt ganz für sich allein und konzentriert sich auf ihre Arbeit, als wäre es das wichtigste der Welt. Boone, ihr Bruder, setzt sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden und hält ihr einen Schokoriegel entgegen, betrachtet sie einen Moment lang. Shannon: aufzusehen, spöttisch Als ob ich anfangen würde, Schokolade zu essen. Boone: Shannon, wir werden vielleicht eine Weile hier sein. Shannon: Das Flugzeug hatte eine Blackbox, du Idiot. Sie wissen ganz genau wo wir sind. Sie werden kommen. Er hält ihr weiter den Schokoriegel hin. Shannon: Ich werde auf dem Rettungsboot essen. Er hält ihr immer noch den Riegel hin. Shannon: Streng Ich esse auf dem Rettungsboot! Da reißt er das Papier ab und ißt den Riegel selbst. Shannon wendet sich wieder ihren Zehen zu. Claire sitzt auf einem Metallstück, das einst Teil des Flugzeug war, und reibt ihren Bauch. Hurley betritt das Metallstück, das unter seinem Gewicht ächzt und knarrt. Er läßt sich neben Claire nieder und hält ihr die Kiste mit den Fertigmenüs hin. Hurley: Hunger? Claire: Ja. Er gibt ihr eines der Menüs, und sie nimmt es ihm dankbar ab. Claire: Danke. Hurley: Immer noch, äh, du weißt schon Baby-Kram? Claire: Nein. Ich… ich bin okay. Hurley gibt ihr eine Packung Plastikbesteck. Claire lächelt ihn an. Hurley: Na dann, halt schön durch. Claire: Ja, du auch. Hurley steht wieder auf und geht davon. Claire reißt ihre Besteckpackung auf, als Hurley sich noch einmal umdreht und ihr ein zweites Menü gibt. Claire lächelte. SCHNITT. Michael: Ist dir auch sicher warm genug? Walt, Michaels Sohn, liegt auf dem Boden, hat sein Gesicht weggedreht und starrt in das Feuer vor ihnen hinein. Er antwortet nicht. Nickt nur. SCHNITT. Jin sieht seine Frau ernst an, während er ihr Anweisungen gibt. Jin: Koreanisch Du darfst nicht von meiner Seite weichen. Hmm? wirft ihr einen Blick zu, wartet auf Zustimmung, fährt fort Du mußt mit mir kommen wo immer ich auch hingehe. Hast du verstanden? Sun nickt schweigend. Jin: Koreanisch Kümmere dich nicht um die anderen. Wir müssen zusammenbleiben. Hmm? Wieder nickt Sun nur still. Jin nickt zufrieden. SCHNITT. Kate sieht Jack dabei zu, wie er Marshals Verletzungen untersucht. In dessen Brust steckt ein unförmiges Stück Metall tief in seinem Körper. Kate: Glauben Sie, daß er´s überleben wird? Jack: einen Blick von Kate zu Marshal Kennen Sie ihn? Kate: Er hat neben mir gesessen. Jack sieht wieder auf Marshal herunter, der bewußtlos daliegt und auch auf der Stirn heftig aus einer Wunde blutet. Er antwortet ihr nicht. SCHNITT. Es ist immer noch Nacht. Jack und Kate sitzen an einem Feuer. Er hält ein aus Palmblättern gebasteltes Flugzeug in der Hand. Jack: Wir müssen in ungefähr 40000 Fuß Höhe gewesen sein, als es passiert ist. Kamen in ein Luftloch und sanken vielleicht… zweihundert Fuß. Die Turbulenzen waren... bricht ab und schüttelt den Kopf Ich bin weggetreten. Kate: Ich nicht. Er sieht sie an. Kate: Ich habe das alles mitangesehen. Ich wußte, daß das Hinterteil weg war, aber ich… konnte mich nicht dazu aufraffen, nach hinten zu gucken. Und dann… dann brach das Vorderteil des Flugzeugs ab. Jack: Nickt Na ja, es liegt nicht hier am Strand. Der Schwanz auch nicht. Wir müssen rauskriegen, aus welcher Richtung wir reinkamen. Kate: Wieso? Jack: Weil die Chance besteht, daß wir das Cockpit finden. Wenn es noch intakt ist, können wir vielleicht den Sendeempfänger finden. Und wir könnten ein Signal aussehen und damit dem Rettungsteam helfen, uns zu finden. Kate: Woher wissen Sie das alles? Jack: Ich hatte ein paar Flugstunden. Nicht für mich. Er schüttelt den Kopf und wirft das Blattflugzeug weg. Kate: Ich habe Rauch gesehen. Gleich hinter dem Tal. deutet in eine Richtung. Falls Sie daran denken, nach dem Cockpit suchen zu gehen, komme ich mit. Er zögert für einen Moment. Jack: Ich kenne Ihren Namen nicht. Kate: Ich bin Kate. Jack: Jack. Sie lächeln einander an. Plötzlich dringt ein lautes gewaltig grollendes Geräusch von den Bergen in der Mitte der Insel her. Es klingt als wäre da etwas, würde sich bewegen. Als wären sie nicht allein. Jack und Kate fahren herum und starren in die Dunkelheit. SCHNITT. Locke unten am Strand wendet sich vom Meer ab und sieht nach hinten zum dunklen Dschungel. Auf der Insel knurrt und rumort es. SCHNITT. Walt setzt sich auf SCHNITT. Boone und Shannon fahren beide mit erschrockenen Gesichtern herum, ebenso erstarrt wie alle anderen ringsum. Shannon: Was war das? SCHNITT. Kate wendet sich wieder zu Jack um. Die knurrenden dröhnenden Laute ebben nicht ab. Jack springt auf. Sayid und Charlie ebenso. Charlie: Das klang seltsam, oder? SCHNITT Walt: Hoffnungsvoll Ist das Vincent? Er wirft seine Decke ab und rappelt sich auf die Füße. Michael: Das ist nicht Vincent. Er steht ebenfalls auf, um seinem Sohn zu folgen. SCHNITT. Rose starrt zu den hohen Bergen der Insel hinüber. Dorr draußen in der Dunkelheit rumort es weiter. SCHNITT. Claire höre als erste die schweren stampfen Geräusche, sieht, wie sich in nicht allzu weiter Ferne die Bäume bewegen. Claire: Hat irgend jemand das gesehen? Sie fährt herum und starrt die anderen an. Hurley starrt reglos in die Finsternis. Hurley: Ja. Etwas weiter weg klingen mächtige Schritte und wieder dieses Knurren auf. Boone springt auf, geht etwas näher, um besser sehen zu können Shannon: Boone! Während die anderen reglos in die Dunkelheit starren, macht auch Kate ein paar Schritte vor. Die merkwürdigen gruseligen Geräusche hören nicht auf. Finden ihr Echo in der Dunkelheit. Es klingt als würde etwas sehr großes sehr schweres sich seinen Weg durch den Dschungel bahnen und dabei Bäume und Sträucher niedertrampeln. Jack geht hinter Kate her. Auch Michael, Walt und Locke wagen ein paar Schritte näher heran. Shannon und Boone schließen sich an. Claire starrt reglos weiter in die Dunkelheit vor ihr. Michael stößt beinahe mit Kate und Jack zusammen. Niemand sagt mehr etwas, sie alle konzentrieren sich gebannt auf den vermeintlichen Standpunkt der unheimlichen Lärmquelle. Ganz in der Nähe fallen Bäume nieder. Claire, Sayid und Charlie halten den Atem an. Jack tritt einen Schritt vor. In der Nähe heult und stampft es. Kate tritt neben Jack. Charlie: Trocken Phantastisch. RÜCKBLICK. Wir blicken aus einem Flugzeugfenster, hinter dem nichts als blauer Himmel zu sehen ist. Jack sitzt an diesem Fenster. Die Stewardeß bleibt neben seinem Sitz stehen. Stewardeß1: Wie schmeckt der Drink? Jack: zu ihr auf Er ist okay. Stewardeß1: Keine wirklich starke Reaktion. Jack: Schmunzelt Na ja, ist ja auch kein wirklich starker Drink. Sie nimmt zwei kleine Fläschchen Wodka von ihrem Tablett und gibt sie ihm. Stewardeß1: Psst. Sagen Sie es keinem. Jack: Das bricht natürlich kritische Flugordnungsverordnungen. Die Stewardeß lächelt ihn an und setzt ihren Weg fort. Jack verstaut eine der Flaschen in seiner Jackentasche, öffnet die andere und gießt den Wodka in seinen kleinen Plastikbecher, trink ihn in einem Zug aus. Er seufzt. Das Kabinensignal ertönt. Jack packt die leere Flasche und den Becher zusammen und steht auf. Rose sitzt ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, sieht sich eine Zeitschrift an. Jack schlängelt sich aus dem engen Sitz, als Charlie plötzlich hastig an ihm vorbei nach vorne läuft und ihn anrempelt. Charlie: Entschuldigen Sie. verschwindet Stewardeß1: Hintergrund zu Charlie Sir, entschuldigen Sie mal? Jack und Rose tauschen einen Blick. Rose: Ich schätze er mußte wirklich dringend. Jack schmunzelt. Die Stewardeß geht Charlie hinterher. Stewardeß1: Sir, entschuldigen Sie mal. Eine zweite Stewardeß geht den Gang in dieselbe Richtung hinunter wie Charlie und ihre Kollegin, und dann folgt noch ein Steward. Jack setzt sich auf den Sitz am Gangrand. Plötzlich wird das Flugzeug heftig durchgeschüttelt. Jack schnallt seinen Gurt fest um den Bauch. Die Sprechanlage gongt. Stewardeß1: den Lautsprecher Ladies und Gentlemen, der Pilot hat das Zeichen zum Anlegen der Sicherheitsgurte gegeben. Bitte kehren Sie zu ihren Plätzen zurück und legen Sie ihre Gurte an. Jack bemerkt, wie nervös Rose wird. Jack: Das ist normal. Rose: Oh, ich weiß. Ich war einfach noch nie eine gute Fliegerin. Mein Mann – wirft einen Blick den Gang entlang hinter sich. – erinnert mich immer wieder daran, daß Flugzeuge in der Luft sein wollen. Jack: Tja, klingt als wäre er ein sehr kluger Mann. Rose: Das werde ich ihm ausrichten, sobald er von der Toilette zurück ist. Das Flugzeug wackelt heftig, scheint in ungewöhnlich heftige Turbulenzen geraten zu sein. Jack: Ich werde Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten bis er wieder da ist. Keine Sorge. Es geht vorbei. Plötzlich macht das Flugzeug einen Satz. Einige Passagiere, die ihre Sicherheitsgurte nicht angelegt hatten, werden gegen die Kabinendecke nach oben geschleudert. Ein panischer Aufschrei geht durch die Menge. Das Flugzeug findet keine Ruhe und wird weiter heftig durchgeschüttelt. Alarmsignale schrillen auf, während von der Decke die Sauerstoffmasken herunterfallen. Die Leute greifen panisch nach ihnen und legen sie mit zitternden Händen und angsterstarrten Gesichtern an. Auch Rose und Jack. Jack wirft ihr einen Blick zu. ENDE des Rückblicks. Jack starrt auf das Meer hinaus. Hinter ihm am Strand sammeln sich nach und nach die anderen zusammen und diskutieren über die merkwürdigen Geräusche der vergangenen Nacht. Michael: Hintergrund Es klang wie ein Tier, nicht wirklich -- Rose: Hintergrund Dieses Geräusch, das es gemacht hat. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu denken, daß das irgendwie vertraut klang Shannon: Hintergrund Wirklich? Wo kommen Sie her? Rose: Hintergrund Aus der Bronx. Charlie: Hintergrund Könnten Affen sein. Sawyer: Hintergrund Klar, das sind Affen. Das ist ne Affeninsel... Stimme: Hintergrund Theoretisch wissen wir nicht einmal, ob wir überhaupt allein auf der Insel sind... Die Stimmen überschlagen sich und gehen im Gewirr unter. Kate löst sich aus der Menge und geht zu Jack hinüber. Kate: Bist du fertig? Jack: ihr einen Blick zu Kate, du hast mir gezeigt, wo der Rauch war. Ich kann da allein hin. Kate: Entschieden Ich komme mit. Er lächelt und schüttelt seinen Kopf Jack: Also dann wirst du bessere Schuhe brauchen. SCHNITT. Wir sehen ein paar Schuhe an reglos im Sand liegenden Beinen. Kate kniet sich neben die Leiche in den Sand und macht sich langsam und vorsichtig daran, ihr die Schuhe auszuziehen. Es fällt ihr sichtlich schwer, trotzdem tut sie es. Als sie fertig ist und aufsieht, begegnet sie Lockes Blick. Er starrt sie an. Für einen Moment wirkt sie, als wollte sie alles stehen und liegenlassen und verschwinden. Da lächelt Locke, sein Mund von einer Orangenschale ausgefüllt, was das Lächeln komisch wie bei einem Clown wirken läßt. Doch Kate erwidert das Lächeln nicht. Und Locke wendet den Blick ab. Kate nimmt ihre neuen Schuhe, steht auf und geht. SCHNITT. Eine kleine Gruppe der Überlebenden sitzt zusammen, Michael, Walt, Charlie, Sayid, Shannon und Boone. Hurley gesellt sich zu ihnen. Michael: Was auch immer das war, es war nichts Natürliches. Charlie: Hat irgend jemand Sonnencreme? Shannon: Ja, ich. Sie gibt sie ihm. Charlie: Oh, cool. Hurley setzt sich zu ihnen. Hurley: Also ich hab grad mal einen Blick in den Flugzeugrumpf geworfen. Da drin sieht es ziemlich düster aus. Denkt ihr wir sollten was unternehmen wegen der, äh ... wirft einen Blick auf Walt und buchstabiert L-A-I-C-H-E-N? Michael: Was buchstabierst du da, Mann, "Leichen"? Walt: L-E-I-C-H-E-N. Sayid: Klingt nach einer guten Idee. Shannon: Nein, sie werden sich darum kümmern, wenn sie kommen. Jack kommt hinzu. Jack: Ich mach mich auf den Weg, nach dem Cockpit zu suchen. Mal sehen ob wir den Sendeempfänger finden, um ein Notsignal auszusenden, dem Rettungsteam zu helfen. wirft Boone einen Blick zu. Du mußt ein Auge auf die Verwundeten haben. Wenn der Typ im Anzug aufwacht, versuch ihn ruhig zu halten, aber laß ihn nicht an das Stück rankommen. Hast du verstanden? Boone: Nickt Ja. Verstanden. Was ist mit dem Typen mit dem abgebundenen Bein? Jack: Ich habe die Blutung gestoppt, die Abschnürbinde letzte Nacht abgenommen. Er sollte okay sein. Boone: Ja. Cool. Gute Arbeit. Charlie steht auf. Charlie: Jack Ich komme mit. Ich möchte helfen. Jack: Nein, ich brauche nicht noch mehr Hilfe. Charlie: Nein, schon gut. Mir ist jetzt einfach nicht nach Rumsitzen, also... Jack nickt. Charlie: Großartig. SCHNITT. Jack, Kate und Charlie bahnen sich auf der Suche nach dem Cockpit ihren Weg über eine weite Grasfläche. Jack geht mit einem Wanderstab in der Hand voran und führt Kate und Charlie durch die unwegsame Gegend. Kate: Charlie Kann ich dich was fragen? Charlie: Mich? Ich bin begeistert. Ich habe schon gewartet. Kate: Sind wir uns schon mal begegnet? Charlie: Lächelt Nein. Das ist unwahrscheinlich. Kate: Hmm. Charlie: Aber ich komme dir bekannt vor, richtig? Kate: Ja. Charlie: Du weißt nur nicht woher? Kate: Nein, weiß ich nicht. Charlie: Ja, ich glaube ich schon. Kate: Tust du? Charlie fängt an zu singen. Charlie: You all, everybody / You all, everybody Kate wirft ihm einen etwas verwirrten Blick zu. Charlie: Hast du den Song noch nie gehört? Kate: Ich habe ihn gehört. Ich versteh bloß nicht, was zum Teufel-- Charlie: Das sind wir. „Driveshaft“. Guck, der Ring. Kate bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um und betrachtet den Blick an Charlies Hund. Charlie: Zweite Finnlandtournee. Du hast noch nie von „Driveshaft“ gehört? Kate: Zweifelnd Der Band? Charlie: Ja, der Band. Kate: Du warst bei „Driveshaft“? Charlie: Ich bin bei „Driveshaft“. Ich spiele Baß. Kate: Ernsthaft? Charlie: Ja. Charlie. Track 3, du weißt schon, ich singe im Background. Kate: Meine Freundin Beth würde ausflippen. Sie liebt euch Jungs. Charlie: Gib mir Beths Nummer. Ich werde sie anrufen. Sehr gern sogar. Wohnt sie in der Nähe? Jack kommt zu ihnen. Jack: Hey. Kate: Jack Hast du schon mal von „Driveshaft“ gehört? Charlie fängt wieder an zu singen. Charlie: You all, everybody / you all, every ... body / Er hört auf, als Jack mit dem Kopf schüttelt. Kate schmunzelt. Jack: Wir müssen weiter. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate: Die waren gut. Sie schließt sich Jack an. Charlie: Sie sind gut. [ Er geht ihnen hinterher, murmelt vor sich hin.] Immer noch zusammen. drei bahnen sich weiter ihren Weg durch das Gehölz Mitten im Comeback. Hinter einigen Büschen, von den Dreien unbemerkt, steht ein Golden Retriever und beobachtet sie. SCHNITT. Locke sitzt am Strand und starrt auf das Wasser hinaus. In der Ferne grollt Donner. Weit hinten über dem Wasser regnet es in Strömen. Die schweren dunklen Wolken ziehen auf die Insel zu. SCHNITT. Die Grasebenen. Während Jack, Kate und Charlie sich ihren Weg bahnen, fängt es plötzlich heftig an zu regnen. Charlie: Hey Leute, ist das normal? Als würde der Tag zur Nacht werden, ihr wißt schon, so ein Ende-der-Welt-Wetter. Ist das -- Leute? Sie achten nicht auf ihn und gehen einfach weiter. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Locke sitzt immer noch reglos im Sand, während alle anderen ringsum losrennen, um Schutz vor dem Regen zu suchen. Unter ihnen auch Michael und Walt. Andere versuchen eine Art Dach aus herumliegenden Wrackteilen zusammenzubauen. Ein bärtiger Mann versucht sich dort unterzustellen, wo Jin und Sun sich zusammengekauert haben. Sofort fängt Jin an, ihn auf Koreanisch anzubrüllen und mit heftigen Armbewegungen wegzuscheuchen. Jin: (Nicht untertiteltes koreanisches Gebrüll) !!! Der Mann sucht das Weite. Der Regen fällt in Strömen. Die anderen haben ein zeltähnliches Dach zusammengezimmert. Boone und Shannon rennen auf das Wrack zu, begegnen Hurley, der gerade von dort kommt. Hurley: Ich sag’s euch, ihr wollt da nicht reingehen! Zu viele Leichen da drin! Michael und Walt stehen mit den anderen unter dem Zeltdach. Walt beobachtet Locke, der noch immer reglos im strömenden Regen sitzt und sich überhaupt nicht darum kümmert. Locke sieht zum Himmel hinauf und lächelt. Er schließt die Augen, läßt sich den Regen über das Gesicht rinnen und breitet die Arme zu beiden Seiten weit aus. Hinten, dort wo der Dschungel anfängt, klingen Geräusche auf, so wie die aus der vergangenen Nacht, laut genug, um das Prasseln des Regens zu übertönen. Claire und Rose blicken unter ihrem Schutzdach hervor. Claire: Da ist es wieder. Rose: Oh mein Gott. SCHNITT. Jack, Kate und Charlie erreichen eine Stelle, wo die Bäume plötzlich lichter werden. Sie verlangsamen ihren Schritt und sehen sich um. Vor ihnen im Gestrüpp, hochkant in den Bäumen, hängt das Cockpit. Einen Augenblick stehen sie still, versuchen die Lage zu überblicken und sich darauf einzustellen, was sie innen zu erwarten haben. Jack sieht die beiden anderen an. Jack: Na dann mal los. Er geht als erster auf das Wrack zu. Kate folgt ihm. Charlie zögert einen Moment, ehe auch er sich anschließt. Jack klettert als erster durch die Öffnung hinein, dann nacheinander Kate und Charlie. Alles was sie sehen können, ist ein heilloses Chaos. Tote Passagiere liegen festgegurtet in ihren Sitzen. Alles ist kaputt und durcheinander. Ein Anblick zum Weglaufen. Charlie: Laßt uns das Sende… Jack: Sendeempfänger. Charlie: …Sendeempfängerding holen und verschwinden. Das Wrack hängt so schräg im Gehölz, daß sie aufwärts durch den Gang klettern müssen, um nach vorn zum ziemlich hoch gelegenen Cockpit zu gelangen. Jack fängt zuerst an zu klettern. Er wirf einen Blick auf die toten Passagiere links und rechts des Ganges und sucht gleichzeitig nach Möglichkeiten, sich festzuhalten, um weiterzuklettern. Kate bleibt dicht an Jack dran. Der hochkant stehende Rumpf macht das Klettern schwer. Hinter ihr kämpft sich Charlie voran. Er rutscht ab und fällt zurück, greift nach dem erstbesten Halt in seiner Nähe. Es ist ein lebloses Bein. Charlie zieht sich daran hoch, beeilt sich, um nicht hinter den anderen zurückzubleiben. Jack erreicht das Ende des Ganges, stützt sich auf den Sitzen ab, um die Tür zum Cockpit aufzureißen. Er versucht es, doch sie klemmt. Er entdeckt einen Feuerlöscher an der Wand, hangelt sich zu ihm hinüber und gelangt damit dichter an die Tür heran. Charlie klettert und stemmt sich weiter vorwärts. Jack beginnt, mit dem Feuerlöscher die Cockpittür einzuschlagen. Kate schafft es, sich bis zur vorderen Sitzreihe hochzuziehen. Jack schlägt wie wild mit dem Feuerlöscher auf die verklemmte Tür ein. Jack: Komm schon! Schlag. Komm schon! Schlag Komm schon! Plötzlich springt die Tür auf und ein blutverschmierter Leichnam stürzt heraus und kracht durch den Gang nach unten. Jack gibt einen Schreckenslaut von sich. Kate schreit auf. Die Leiche stürzt an Kate und Charlie vorbei, der sich knapp vor ihr in Sicherheit bringen kann. Jack: Kate Bist du okay? Kate: Ja. Und du? Jack: Ja. wendet sich wieder der Tür zu. Charlie: Ruft Mir geht´s gut. Charlie geht´s gut nur so nebenbei. Ich bin okay. Sie setzten ihren beschwerlich steilen Weg ins Cockpit hinauf fort. Jack: Kate Hey, du mußt hier nicht mit rein. Kate: Entschieden Nein, ist schon okay. Jack streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen, und sie greift danach und zieht sich an ihr zu ihm hoch und an ihm vorbei ins Cockpit hinein. Stemmt sich gegen die Cockpitwand, damit auch Jack weiter reinkommen kann. Als sie beide sicher angekommen sind, gönnen sie sich eine winzige Verschnaufpause. Kate: Also, wie sieht so ein Sendeempfänger aus? Jack: Wie ein komplizierter Walkie-Talkie. Er klettert weiter nach vorne, um einen besseren Blick auf die Armaturen und die Ausrüstung werfen zu können. Einer der Piloten sitzt immer noch festgeschnallt in seinem Sitz. Regenwasser tropft durch das zersplitterte Fenster. Kate streckt ihren Arm suchend über die Leiche hinweg aus. Der Pilot schnappt nach Luft. Kate und Jack erstarren. Der Pilot fängt gequält an zu husten. Jack klettert über den zweiten leeren Sitz näher an den Piloten heran. Jack: Hey! Können Sie mich hören? zu Kate Ich brauche Wasser. Jack versucht einen stabileren Halt für seine Füße zu finden, während Kate neben dem Copilotensitz eine Flasche Wasser entdeckt, sie sich angelt und Jack reicht. Jack schraubt sie auf und hilft dem Piloten, einen Schluck zu trinken. Der Mann sieht übel zugerichtet aus. Ist ganz verquollen und blau im Gesicht. Jack: Piloten Hier. So ist gut. Pilot: trinkt, hustet, als er sich verschluckt, keucht Wie viele Überlebende? Jack: Mindestens 48. Fühlt sich irgendwas gebrochen an? Pilot: Nein, nein. Nur mein Kopf… mir ist etwas schwindelig. Das ist alles. Jack inspiziert eine Wunde an seinem Kopf. Jack: Wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung. Pilot: Wie lange ist es her? Jack: Sechzehn Stunden. Pilot: Sechzehn-- ist irgend jemand gekommen? Jack: Noch nicht. Pilot: Keuchend Nach sechs Stunden ging unser Funk aus. Keiner konnte uns sehen. Wir kehrten um, um in Fidschi zu landen. Als wir in die Turbulenzen gerieten, waren wir 1000 Meilen vom Kurs ab. Sie suchen am falschen Ende nach uns. Kate senkt den Kopf. Pilot: Wir haben einen Sendeempfänger. Jack: Gut. Gut. Darauf hatten wir gehofft. Der Pilot versucht aufzustehen und aus seinem Sitz zu steigen. Jack: Hören Sie, Sie sollten sich nicht bewegen. Pilot: Nein, nein, ich bin okay. Er deutet auf etwas hinter sich. Jack winkt Kate heran. Sie folgt den Bewegungen des Piloten. Pilot: Der Sendeempfänger ist genau da. Genau da. Sie findet ihn und gibt ihn an Jack weiter. Der Pilot nimmt ihn entgegen und schaltet ihn ein. Es piept. Jack sieht an Kate vorbei. Jack: Wo ist Charlie? Etwas verwirrt wendet Kate sich um, um nach Charlie Ausschau zu halten. Pilot: den Kopf Es funktioniert nicht. Kate wendet sich der Passagierkabine zu. Von hier vorn ist der Anblick noch erschreckender, denn all die Toten in ihren Sitzen blicken Kate aus ihren starren Augen an. Kate: Ruft Charlie? Da öffnet sich die Toilettentür. Charlie kommt heraus und starrt Kate an. Kate: Was hast du auf dem Klo gemacht? Charlie: Unschuldig Was? Von draußen schallt ein lautes Knurren herein, wird von den Bergen zurückgeworfen. Das Wrack knarrt und wackelt leicht. Der Pilot und Jack zucken zusammen. Pilot: Was war das zum Teufel? Jack: Sanft Kate. Er streckt seine Hand nach ihr aus, und sie hält sich daran fest, während er sie weiter in das Cockpit zu sich heranzieht. Draußen hält das Knurren an. Das Wrack neigt sich etwas nach vorn. Kate erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung. Kate: Atemlos Es ist genau da draußen. Pilot: Was? Was ist genau da draußen? Jack: Shh. Er zieh Kate ins Cockpit, und sie stellt sich schutzsuchend mit dem Rücken an die einzige haltbietende Wand bei der Tür. Ganz still verharren sie und lauschen. Draußen krachen Büsche und Bäume unter mächtigen Schritten. Ein riesiger dunkler Schatten schiebt sich langsam am Cockpitfenster vorbei. Jack schiebt sich vorsichtig zum Fenster hinüber, wischt die daran herunterlaufenden Regentropfen sachte beiseite, um einen Blick hinauswerfen zu können. Da springt der Pilot auf und kommt ihm hinterher. Von draußen hört man weiter das Knurren. Und gewaltige Atemzüge. Auch Kate versucht einen Blick rauszuwerfen, setzt sich dazu in den nun freigewordenen Pilotensitz. Der Pilot versucht die durch das zerbrochene Fenster hereinstakenden Blätter und Äste beiseite zu schieben, legt vorher den Sendeempfänger auf den Copilotensitz und versucht dann, den Kopf aus dem Fenster zu stecken. Charlie klettert ins Cockpit hinein und verharrt dort unbeweglich. Plötzlich wird der Pilot von etwas gepackt und aus dem offenen Fenster herausgerissen. Das Wrack wackelt heftig. Er schreit und tritt mit den Füßen, versucht panisch loszukommen. Kate schreit auf. Der Pilot kämpft und wehrt sich. Doch umsonst. Er wird aus dem Fenster gerissen. Und dann wird es still. Nur das Wrack wackelt noch ein bißchen. Und ein Schauer frischen Blutes geht auf die Fensterscheibe nieder. Charlie: Ängstlich Was zum Teufel ist passiert?! Kate sieht zu Jack hinüber. Der versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Und wieder beginnt das Wrack zu schaukeln. Das Knurren und Fauchen kehrt zurück. Jack will schnell den Sendeempfänger vom Copilotensitz greifen, doch das Wrack neigt sich so sehr, daß er ihm aus den Händen gleitet und vom Sitz rollt. Jack klettert ihm hinterher. Kate: Jack, komm schon! Charlie: Schreit Laß es einfach! Doch Jack kann den Sendeempfänger packen und mit ihm aus dem Cockpit zu den anderen klettern. SCHNITT. Kate springt aus dem Wrack hinunter auf den aufgeweichten Boden. Sie rennt sofort los auf die dichten Bäume zu, um Schutz zu suchen. Es regnet immer noch. Charlie und Jack folgen ihr. Sie rennen so schnell sie können, kümmern sich nicht um Regen und unebenen Weg. Hinter ihnen knurrt und dröhnt. Kate rennt voran, dann Jack. Und am Ende Charlie. Charlie stolpert und stürzt in den Modder. Sein Fuß steckt in einem Gewirr aus Wurzeln fest. Knurren und Fauchen werden lauter. Kommen näher. Charlie reißt in Panik die Augen auf, sieht sich nach den anderen um. Die sind weitergelaufen, haben nichts bemerkt. Charlie: Hey! Jack bleibt stehen. Kate läuft weiter. Jack wendet sich um, um Charlie zu Hilfe zu eilen. Charlie strampelt mit den Füßen, sieht hektisch um sich, darauf gefaßt, jeden Moment die merkwürdige Kreatur zu sehen. Da ist Jack herbei und packt ihn an den Schultern, tastet an seinem Knöchel herum, bis er den Fuß herausziehen kann Jack: Okay! Laß und abhauen. Los komm! Kate rennt so schnell sie kann durch den dichten verworrenen Dschungel. Erreicht eine kleine Lichtung, biegt ab, rutscht im Matsch aus, rappelt sich wieder auf und läuft auf ein paar Bäume zu, die wie ein Zaun nebeneinander stehen. Hält dort an, dreht sich um. Doch hinter ihr ist niemand. Sie schluchzt leise auf. Wartet verzweifelt auf Jack oder Charlie. Doch keiner von beiden kommt. Kate: J-J-J – Brüllt Jack! Der Boden beginnt unter schweren Schritten, mehr einem Stampfen, zu dröhnen. Kate steht ganz still. Wartet. Noch ein Stampfen. Kate blickt auf. Donner grollt über dem auf. Kate schreit auf vor Angst und Panik. Noch ein stampfender Schritt. Kate sieht sich immer noch suchend nach Charlie und Jack um. Sie fängt an zu weinen. Wieder ein Stampfen. Näher und näher. Sie versucht sich zusammenzureißen. Erinnert sich an das, was Jack bei ihrem ersten Treffen über die Angst erzählt hat, und fängt an zu zählen. Kate: Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ... Vier ... Fünf. Kein Jack. Dann plötzlich knackende Zweige hinter ihr. Sie fährt herum und kann doch nichts sehen. Dreht sich wieder zurück. Und auch dort ist niemand. Doch plötzlich… Charlie: Kate! Außer sich vor Panik und Angst stößt sie Charlie in einem Reflex von sich fort. Er fällt in den Dreck, Kate beugt sich über ihn und packt ihn. Charlie: Aaaah! Kate: Wo zum Teufel ist Jack? Charlie: Ich weiß nicht! Kate: Hast du ihn gesehen? Charlie: Ja, er hat mich rausgezogen. Kate: Wo ist er? Charlie: Ich weiß es nicht! Kate: Wie kannst du das nicht wissen? Charlie: Wir haben uns verloren! Hör zu, ich bin gefallen. Er kam zu mir zurück. Das Ding war -- Kate: Leiser Hast du es gesehen? Charlie: Nein. Nein. Aber es war genau da. Wir waren tot. Ich war… und dann kam Jack wieder und hat mir aufgeholfen. Ich weiß nicht wo er jetzt ist. Es hört plötzlich auf zu regnen. Kate sieht auf zu den Bäumen. Kate: Streng Wir müssen zurück zu ihm gehen. Charlie: Erschüttert Zurück? Dahin? Kate, dieses Ding ist ziemlich riesig. Kate: Ruhig Dann komm eben nicht mit. Sie steht auf und wendet sich ab. Charlie zögert einen Moment, ehe auch er sich aufrappelt. Charlie: Kate! SCHNITT. Charlie und Kate bahnen sich ihren Weg zurück durch den Dschungel auf der Suche nach Jack. Ringsum sie herum tropfen Bäume und Büsche noch immer heftig. Charlie nimmt die Kapuze seines Pullovers ab und folgt Kate eine Weile schweigend. Dann… Charlie: Ich habe dich rufen hören. Ich habe dich "Jack" rufen hören. Ich bin Charlie, ganz nebenbei. Kate bleibt stehen, Irgendwas am Boden hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. Auch Charlie sieht es. Charlie: Was ist das? Kate bückt sich und hebt einen abgerissenen Pin des Pilotenuniformschulterstücks auf. Er ist völlig vom Matsch verschmiert. Ihr Blick wird von der Spiegelung in einer Pfütze abgelenkt. Sie sieht dort einen menschlichen Körper oben im Geäst eines Baumes hängen. Charlie hat nichts bemerkt. Doch Kate vermutet das Schlimmste, wagt sich einen Moment nicht zu regen, ehe sie langsam den Kopf hebt um nach oben zu sehen. Charlie betrachtet sie verwundert. Charlie: Was ist -- Jack: Hintergrund Das ist der Pilot. Kate und Charlie fahren herum. Jack tritt zwischen den Büschen hervor. Unverletzt. Erleichtert geht Kate zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Hast du es gesehen? Jack: den Kopf Nein. Es war genau hinter mir, als ich… als ich ins Gebüsch abgetaucht bin. Charlie: Leute? Sie sehen zu Charlie hinüber, der nach oben deutet. Blicken dann alle drei hinauf. Charlie: Wie kann so was passieren? SCHNITT. Oben im Baum liegen die blutverschmierten Reste dessen, was einmal der Pilot gewesen ist. Sein Gesicht ist bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstückelt. Übersetzt von: Willow Quellen Die Transcripts und viele der anderen Informationen kommen mit freundlicher Unterstützung von http://www.LOST-Serie.de